militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allan A. Ryan, Jr.
| death_date = | birth_place = Manhattan | death_place = Manhattan }} Allan Aloysius Ryan (July 4, 1903 – October 13, 1981) was an American financier and politician from New York. Life He was born on July 4, 1903, in Manhattan, New York City, the son of Allan Aloysius Ryan (1880–1940) and Sarah (Tack) Ryan (1879–1957). Allan A. Ryan Sr. was a son of Thomas Fortune Ryan (1851–1928), and was a stock broker like his father. Ryan Sr. speculated heavily on the stock exchange, went bankrupt in 1922,[https://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=F30716FC395D1A7A93C0AB178CD85F468285F9 Allan A. Ryan Fails] in the New York Times on July 22, 1922 and was disinherited by his father. Ryan Jr. attended Canterbury School, and graduated from Princeton University in 1924. Then he worked in Wall Street, to learn the stock business from the bottom up. In 1928, he inherited a fortune from his grandfather, and opened an investment banking firm with Charles H. Sabin Jr.[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F30A10FD355B167A93C2AB1789D95F4C8285F9 Ryan Jr., Sabin Jr. Wall St. Partners] in the New York Times on December 20, 1928 (subscription required) He got a seat on the New York Stock Exchange in 1930. On February 5, 1929, Ryan Jr. married Janet Newbold.[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=FA0E17FE3E5A167A93C4A91789D85F4D8285F9 Janet Newbold Weds A. A. Ryan Jr.] in the New York Times on February 6, 1929 (subscription required) They were divorced in June 1936. On January 19, 1937, he married Eleanor Barry, a fashion editor of Harper's Bazaar.[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F50A15FD3F5E177A93C2AB178AD85F438385F9 Miss Barry Bride of Allan Ryan Jr.] in the New York Times on January 20, 1937 (subscription required) Ryan Jr. had a country estate in Rhinebeck and bred Aberdeen Angus cattle in Dutchess County. He was a member of the New York State Senate, representing the 28th district (Columbia, Dutchess and Putnam counties) from 1939 to 1942, sitting in the 162nd and 163rd New York State Legislatures. On May 29, 1941, Ryan was divorced from his wife Eleanor.[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F60B13FC3D58167B93C2AA178ED85F458485F9 Mrs A. A. Ryan Jr. Obtain a Divorce] in the New York Times on May 30, 1941 (subscription required) On August 5, 1941, he married Priscilla (St. George) Duke, daughter of Congresswoman Katharine St. George (1894–1983) and ex-wife of Angier Biddle Duke (1915–1995).[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F30A14FC385B147B93C4A91783D85F458485F9 Allan A. Ryan Weds Mrs. St. George Duke] in the New York Times on August 6, 1941 (subscription required) During World War II he became a major in the U.S. Army, and served with the Allied Military Government in Europe. After the war, he was Chairman of the Board of the Royal Typewriter Company and, after a merger in 1954, became Chairman of the Board of Royal McBee. On September 2, 1950, Ryan was divorced from his wife Priscilla.[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F60917FC3C5C127A93C1A91782D85F448585F9 Mrs. Ryan Wins Divorce] in the New York Times on December 14, 1950 (subscription required) On December 13, 1950, he married Grace Amory, a noted amateur golfer.[https://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F10B1FF8395914728FDDAD0994DA415B8089F1D3 Grace Amory a Bride] in the New York Times on December 14, 1950 (subscription required) He died on October 13, 1981, in New York Hospital in Manhattan.[https://www.nytimes.com/1981/10/16/obituaries/allan-ryan-ex-state-senator.html Allan Ryan, Ex-State Senator] in the New York Times on October 16, 1981 Sources Category:1903 births Category:1981 deaths Category:New York State Senators Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:People from Rhinebeck, New York Category:People from Manhattan, New York Category:Princeton University alumni Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Army officers Category:20th-century American politicians Category:People with name suffixes